


Brother, My Brother

by Amechan1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fake Marriage, Family Problems, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, plans gone wrong
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amechan1/pseuds/Amechan1
Summary: (Spanish version of Brother, My Brother) (English not available yet)Temari se mudo a Konoha con su esposo Shikamaru, y tuvieron un hijo, Shikadai. A pesar de la distancia Temari siempre amara a sus hermanos, incluso despues del lio en el que se habian metido...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es el primer capitulo donde tratare de explicar algunas cosas...
> 
> si hay errores de ortografia lo siento pero es dificil teclear bien.
> 
> So, to the chapter!

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que Temari se caso con Shikamaru y se mudo a Konoha y desde entonces sus dos hermanos menores vivían solos en Suna. No era que ella desconfiara de ellos, era todo lo contrario y por eso decidió marcharse después de pensarlo varios meses previos a su boda. Sus hermanos se llevaban muy bien y eran muy cercanos; casi siempre estaban juntos y ambos eran muy fuertes así que sabia que no corrían peligro alguno.  
Temari siempre estuvo segura de que su hermandad nunca se vería quebrantada como alguna vez lo estuvo, ellos siempre iban a ser Los Tres Hermanos de la Arena sin importar nada...después de todo ellos eran familia, y eso nunca iba a cambiar…

…

Shikadai veía la televisión mientras escuchaba a sus padres hacer un alboroto en la otra habitación. El pequeño de apenas 4 años no despegaba sus ojos de las imágenes, aunque estas no le llamaban la atención en lo mas mínimo-Que aburrido-pensaba mientras cambiaba de canal hasta llegar a uno de noticias.

-Durante estos días se ah rumorado sobre la relación del Quinto Kazekage con- La televisión fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta y Shikadai rápidamente cambio el canal a un programa de niños.

-Shikadai, ¿Puedo pasar?- se escucho la voz de su padre, como cuando tiene que hacer esas cosas fastidiosas de padre y va a hablar con el de manera incomoda- Que fastidio- pensó el niño y asintió, como si su padre pudiera verlo.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta y en el corto instante que esta se mantuvo abierta se pudo escuchar la discusión que su madre estaba teniendo con sus tíos. Todo eran gritos de ella, oh bueno, no gritos en si pero sonaba algo...¿molesta?, no, no era eso pero...Shikadai no sabría explicarlo bien, nunca la había escuchado así; ella era muy seria y correcta.  
Junto con la voz de su madre podía escucharse a su tío Kankuro tratando de calmarla, aunque también sonaba extraño y parecía que estaban discutiendo pues el parecía estar defendiéndose de algo; pero Shikadai no sabia de que. Eso le molestaba, no saber ni entender esas cosas, aunque fueran fastidiosas, no le gustaba escuchar a su madre así ni a su tío Kankuro, pero sobretodo no le gustaba que su tío Gaara no dijera nada al respecto y se quedara quieto mientras sus hermanos discutían.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose callo la mayor parte del ruido de afuera de su habitación y Shikadai fijo sus ojos en su padre; quien le sonreía nerviosamente mientras se dirigía a sentarse junto a el en la cama. 

-Tu madre, esta alterada- eso era, lo que Shikadai no sabia explicar con palabras salio de los labios de su padre- este...escucha, Shikadai, hijo- Shikadai, quien había desviado la mirada volvió a centrarla en su padre- aveces las familias pelean, y eso es normal pero la pelea que tu madre esta teniendo ahora con sus hermanos es...algo complicada; no es algo que pase comúnmente- se quedo callado unos momentos, como si ni siquiera el pudiera asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo- es complicado...pero quiero que trates de entenderlo y que sepas que aunque pienses que es raro seguimos siendo una familia, y no debes de dejar de querer a tus tíos, ¿de acuerdo?- termino de hablar y miro a Shikadai, quien con ojos confundidos y fastidiados asintió.

-¿Y porque me dices esto?- finalmente soltó una palabra- deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime lo que tengas que decir, que fastidio- esto ultimo no fue mas que un murmuro, pero Shikamaru lo escucho perfectamente; su hijo era muy parecido a el.

-Oye, no me hables así, se que estas molesto pero tampoco es fácil para mi y-corto lo que iba a decir para mirar al techo y pasarse la mano por la cara en frustración mientras soltaba un suspiro- mira, no puedo decírtelo así sin mas; lo sabrás por tu cuenta, solo quería decirte que no quiero que veas a tu familia de una manera diferente a como lo has hecho hasta ahora, ¿entiendes?- Shikamaru sabia que entendía, o que creía entenderlo. Su hijo era bastante listo.

Después de unos momentos, como Shikadai ni lo miraba y no iba a responder; Shikamaru decidió retirarse no sin antes darle las buenas noches a su hijo y abriendo la puerta nuevamente y en ese instante el niño trato de mirar sobre el hombro de su padre buscando a su madre con la mirada, o su sombra aunque sea, suspiro al ver como la puerta se cerraba sin poder ver nada antes.

-Que molesto- murmuro mientras miraba a su plato de cereal que sostenía en sus manos. El programa seguía pero el niño no le prestaba atención, dudando un poco regreso al canal de las noticias y vio imágenes de su tío Gaara mientras la mujer hablaba, pero Shikadai no podía concentrarse en las palabras que esta decía, su mente divago a hace unos días, cuando todo comenzó…

…

Su madre preparaba la cena mientras el ponía la mesa, era un fastidio ponerla pero su madre se molestaría si no lo hacia. Era de noche y su padre aun no llegaba, quien sabe a que hora llegaría; si es que llegaba esa noche. De pronto como por arte de magia su padre entro y se veía nervioso, cansado. 

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Temari al ver la expresión de su esposo.

Shikamaru la miro- ¿No has escuchado los rumores?- le pregunto a su esposa y Shikadai solo volteo la mirada de su padre a su madre, quien miraba a su esposo confundida.

-No- respondió ella.

-Enciende la televisión- lo dijo como si al hacerlo todas sus dudas se aclararían y vio como su madre tomaba el control remoto que estaba a su lado para encender el aparato. Con la esquina de su ojo vio el brazo de su madre pasar junto a su rostro, rozando un poco; pero no tocándolo, ni una caricia.

\- En las ultimas noticias tenemos rumores sobre el Quinto Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara y el Capitán Sabaku no Kankuro respecto a que se sospecha que “son mas que hermanos” y comparten una relación intima en secreto. Durante meses se habían mostrado fotos comprometedoras de actos de cercanía entre ellos pero las dudas se aclararon cuando el consejo le pidió al Kazekage que contrajera matrimonio hace unas semanas. Recientemente el Capitán anuncio que el Kazekage no podía contraer matrimonio con quien lo comprometiera el consejo ya que el ya estaba comprometido: tenia un compromiso con su hermano mayor, el Capitán Kankuro.  
Aunque esto podría parecer suficiente información debemos aclarar que el Kazekage no acepto ni negó nada sobre esto; así que sigue sin ser oficial entre muchos, mientras, muchas personas se encuentran en conflicto con este escándalo sobre el Kazekage y su hermano. Ahora se mostraran algunas entrevistas hechas a los habitantes de la Aldea escondida entre a Arena sobre el tema- la pantalla cambio a una mujer joven, castaña y con cabello corto frente a la cámara y con un micrófono cerca de la cara, se veía emocionada. Luego de un rato cambio a un hombre que se veía molesto. Luego a una anciana. Luego a dos ninjas de la Arena que decían ser amigos del Kazekage. Luego a una joven de cabello largo y negro y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a Baki, el antiguo maestro de Temari, el se veía serio y no hablo mucho antes de retirarse. Shikadai veía la noticia con curiosidad hasta que de pronto el televisor se apago. Al mirar detrás suyo vio a su madre aun con el control en manos, viendo la pantalla como en shock. Shikadai extendió su mano y le quito el control, no lo estaba sosteniendo con fuerza y no pareció molestarle así que el pequeño volvió a encender la televisión y ahora estaban mostrando un video de sus tíos- Gaara no puede casarse con quien ustedes quieren - decía su tío Kankuro a la cámara.

-¿Y porque no?- pregunto alguien fuera de cámara después de aclarar la garganta.

-Porque el ya esta comprometido- continuo el, el rostro del tío Gaara cambio repentinamente a una de confusión.

-¿Y con quien es ese compromiso si se puede saber?

-Conmigo.

-Y la televisión volvió a apagarse. Esta vez Shikadai no tuvo que voltear para ver a su madre. Su reflejo en la pantalla mostraba perfectamente la expresión en su rostro. Sus usuales ojos calmados estaban llenos de...¿sorpresa?...¿miedo?

-No te aflijas- eso era, su padre dijo la palabra que el buscaba. Shikadai no se movió del lugar en el que estaba incado pero con la mirada vio como su padre se dirigía detrás de el con su madre-todo estará bien.

 

…

Shikadai soltó un suspiro y dejando el tazón a un lado se recostó en la cama. Ya no se escuchaba tanto alboroto así que se levanto y pego su oreja a la puerta. Su madre se escuchaba un poco mas calmada y su tío Kankuro ya no hablaba. Lentamente salio de su habitación y sin hacer ruido se acerco a donde se encontraban todos. Abrió la puerta y su madre inmediatamente volteo a verlo. Al verla, se lamento de haber entrado; su padre estaba atrás moviendo algo del tamaño de una persona, tenia mascara, ¿quizá una marioneta del tío Kankuro que nunca había visto?, la habitación se veía caótica, su padre lo miro y su mirada mostro algo como...¿temor?, lentamente giro su cabeza hacia sus tíos: su tío Gaara estaba callado, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse, había arena flotando alrededor de el y su tío Kankuro se veía...mal; tenia muchas vendas y parecía tener sangre en los labios y luego miro a su madre, un poco asustado pero se sintió aun peor al ver esa mirada en su madre, una mirada de dolor que desearía nunca tener que haber visto.


	2. Chapter 2

Su madre fijo la mirada en el y se levanto de donde estaba para acercarse a el y tomar delicadamente su rostro ente sus suaves manos. Las caricias de su madre lo calmaban, aunque era un fastidio admitirlo.

-Deberías estar durmiendo- le dijo su madre en su usual tono severo pero su mirada era suave y su sonrisa nerviosa. 

-No podía dormir- contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, y en realidad lo era. Sus ojos comenzaron a buscar a su padre, pero no pudo encontrarlo, luego miro a su tío Gaara, quien ya había guardado su arena: sus ojos ahora estaban abiertos pero seguía igual de serio y quieto, sus miradas se encontraron y los ojos de su tío brillaron al verlo, esto hizo que Shikadai sintiera algo extraño en su pecho; como admiración. Pero luego su vista se fijo en su tío Kankuro, ahora podía ver mas de sus heridas, tenia cortadas y varios golpes en su cuerpo, las vendas cubrían su torso y sus extremidades, probablemente eran las mas graves pero las que mas llamaban la atención del niño eran las de su rostro; sobretodo la de sus labios, estaba roja y salia un poco de sangre. Su tío se percato de que lo miraba y primero sus pupilas temblaron, luego sonrió como siempre lo hacia, pero Shikadai no pudo sonreírle de vuelta; no era como si sonriera mucho o como si no fuera el único que deja a su tío sonreír a la pared, pero esta vez su sonrisa se sentía algo falsa, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño levemente. Kankuro muchas veces cerraba los ojos al sonreírle por eso no noto la mala cara de su sobrino, o al menos eso pensaba el.

-Bueno, entonces saluda a tus tíos y diles buenas noches; se quedaran aquí unos días- su madre trataba de sonar como si nada pasara, y podría ser cierto; que solo se molesto porque su tío Kankuro fue muy descuidado en una misión y resulto muy herido y su tío Gaara tenia unos asuntos con el Hokage y por eso ambos estaban aquí, podría considerarlo si fuera un tonto.

Normalmente solo les diría buenas noches y se iría, pero esta vez quería verlos de cerca; no sabia porque de pronto tenia tanta curiosidad en ellos. Se acerco al Kazekage y al estar frente a el hizo un pequeña reverencia. Su tío también hizo una y le sonrió. Se veía calmado como siempre pero podía sentirse algo alrededor de el que no cuadraba.

-Haz crecido- le dijo suavemente y Shikadai solo se encogió de hombros.

Luego se acerco a su tío Kankuro y también hizo una reverencia, pero este en vez de hacer lo mismo tomo su mano y la agito como saludo. Shikadai se sorprendió pero no dijo nada mientras su tío reía y le revolvía el cabello.

-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, ¿sabes?- y volvió a sonreírle- Dime, ¿estas mas alto?- era una afirmación mas que una pregunta. Shikadai solo desvió la mirada un momento mientras su tío ponía su mano sobre su cabeza como si lo estuviera midiendo. Sus manos se sentían tensas; todo el se veía tenso. Shikadai lo analizo con la mirada: estaba sentado junto a Gaara, casi temblando. Sus pupilas se veían dilatadas y su respiración era profunda; se veía cansado y algo molesto, algo muy raro en el.

Podría haberlo analizado un poco mas pero su madre lo llamo y lo invito a pasar a su habitación, aunque era mas una orden que una petición. El niño suspiro y cerro los ojos un momento, miro a la otra puerta y su padre entro en ese instante ¿Que estaba haciendo afuera tan tarde?  
Se dio la vuelta y miro una vez mas a sus tíos, ahora pensaba que se sentaban muy cerca uno del otro. Camino hasta la puerta y antes de salir de la habitación para ir a la suya murmuro un ‘buenas noches’ y salio antes de escuchar las respuestas de su familia. Cerro la puerta detrás suyo y se quedo ahí parado mirando al suelo; quería preguntarle muchas cosas a sus tíos pero no podría con todos presentes, lo haría mañana. Se dirigió a su alcoba y al cerrarla se acostó en la cama sin destenderla primero. Se puso a observar todas sus cosas: la televisión, sus juguetes, su armario, su mesa de noche, la ventana. Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, cerro los ojos y fingió dormir. Inmediatamente supo que era su madre; los pasos que daba, su chakra, esa calidez que irradiaba de ella. 

Temari apago la televisión y se paseo por la habitación, luego se acerco a su hijo y lo arropo. Lo miro unos instantes y le beso la frente y paso su mano por la cabeza de Shikadai antes de dirigirse a la puerta y mirarlo otros instantes para luego cerrar la puerta e irse a dormir ella también. Ya había atendido a sus hermanos y les había dado habitaciones separadas. Su mirada triste reflejaba su incertidumbre, sabia que muchas cosas iban a cambiar. Kankuro le había explicado que lo sucedido era real, pero no con esas intenciones; sino que el no quería que Gaara tuviera que casarse con alguien que no amara y ella lo entendía, pero ¿porque con el?, el afirmaba que no quería meter a nadie mas en ese lio, eso y sus planes no siempre eran buenos respecto a la vida diaria. Su hermano había tratado de tranquilizarla diciéndole que solo seria hasta que lo del matrimonio pasara o que Gaara se enamorara, pero no era eso lo que la preocupaba; sino lo que las personas en desacuerdo le harían. Unos ninjas élite que no les agrado la idea lo habían atacado; y Kankuro no se había defendido. No quería pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Gaara no hubiera llegado. Y a todo esto ¿porque no se defendió? Y ¿porque Gaara no dijo nada sobre esto? Aveces no podía entender lo que pasaba por la mente de esos dos, la iban a volver loca.

Al irse Shikadai abrió los ojos y se quedo viendo a la puerta, espero a escuchar la puerta de la habitación de sus padres cerrarse y se levanto. Salio de su habitación con cautela y se asomo a la alcoba de su tío Gaara. Aun no apagaba las luces y estaba preparando algunas cosas. Este se percato de su presencia y le sonrió-¿Todavía estas despierto?- no era una pregunta en si, pues el ya sabia la respuesta.

-Ah, si...iba por algo de agua- respondió Shikadai buscando una excusa para estar ahí tan tarde.

-¿La cocina no esta hacia el otro lado?- tampoco era una pregunta.

-Ah, si, pero...quería saber si tu también querías un poco- la voz de su tío no era severa ni nada, pero el hecho de haber sido descubierto lo ponía nervioso, aunque no lo suficiente como para referirse de ‘usted’ a Gaara; podría ser el Kazekage pero seguía siendo su familia.

\- Yo estoy bien, pero puedes preguntarle a Kankuro; podría hacerle mucho bien en estos momentos- Shikadai asintió y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y fue a la alcoba donde estaba Kankuro, paso por la habitación de Gaara y noto que ya había vuelto a sus asuntos pero no se veía totalmente concentrado. Camino un poco mas y miro por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta como lo había hecho con su tío Gaara.

Kankuro estaba mirando hacia afuera, contemplando la noche como si tratara de perderse en ella. Había silencio, demasiado, lo único que podía escucharse eran los sonidos de la noche y los suspiros del mayor. Shikadai se introdujo en la alcoba de su tío y camino despacio; sostenía el vaso con agua con sus dos manos mientras trataba de no tropezar con nada, la habitación estaba muy oscura y sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraban a la escasa luz. En uno de sus pasos la madera soltó un crujido y el niño se detuvo, normalmente no le importaría hacer ruido ni acercarse a su tío, pero no podía evitar recordar la sonrisa tan falsa que le había dado y eso, por alguna razón, lo hacia estremecerse. Por fortuna Kankuro no se percato del ruido, estaba realmente ido.

Al fin su vista se adapto y pudo ver los muebles que había, los rollos que su tío siempre llevaba para invocar a sus marionetas y observo como ahora pisaba el futon que yacía en medio de la habitación. Dio los últimos pasos hasta su tío y extendió su mano para jalar su ropa ligeramente. Su tío volteo repentinamente algo alterado pero al darse cuenta que era el su mirada se suavizo y su cuerpo se relajo. Le sonrió. Esta vez como siempre lo había hecho y no como hace unas horas. Shikadai respiro aliviado- Que fastidio es tener que estar preocupado por esto- pensó.

\- Hey, Shikadai, ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto con su voz energética de siempre.

-No, solo te traía algo de agua- dijo extendiendo sus manos para ofrecerle el agua. Kankuro se quedo quieto unos momentos, como si se estuviera esperando otra cosa pero luego tomo el vaso de sus pequeñas manos y le dio las gracias.

Shikadai lo miro, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero ahora que había llegado el momento no sabia que preguntar; así que para no quedar como tonto se despidió y salio de la habitación para dirigirse de nuevo al suyo. En el pasillo se encontró con su tío Gaara, quien parecía ir a la dirección de la alcoba de Kankuro pero Shikadai no pudo hacer mas que seguirlo con la mirada mientras iba a su habitación; Gaara lo miro fijamente y las miradas de ambos acordaron no decir nada.

Entro a su habitación, había sido extraño lo que sintió al ver a Gaara entrar en la alcoba de Kankuro; normalmente no le importaría pero después del comportamiento extraño de todos no podía evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, sentía algo pesado e incomodo. Y no sabia porque. Trato de escuchar las voces de sus tíos pegando su oreja a la pared; casi no se escuchaba pero si se concentraba mucho podía entender algo de lo que murmuraban hasta que de pronto hubo silencio y Shikadai se quedo quieto esperando escuchar algo mas. Pasaron algunos segundos y volvió a escucharse algo un poco as fuerte, luego silencio de nuevo. Hasta que se escucho una puerta cerrándose, luego una abriéndose y cerrándose nuevamente. Ahí supo que su tío había vuelto a su habitación y decidió ir a dormir finalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

Kankuro trataba de concentrarse en la noche tan oscura que había. No dejaba de pensar en su hermana; si que se había molestado pero ya todos sabian lo ocurrente que podía ser el castaño aveces. Durante varios meses Gaara había sido hostigado por reporteros preguntándole sobre su relación con el; Gaara siempre dijo la única verdad: “Somos hermanos” y Kankuro no podría haber estado mas satisfecho con esa respuesta. Pero al escuchar que querían que su hermano se casara algo dentro de el estallo. No podían hacerle eso a Gaara, ni a la mujer con la que planearan formar el compromiso. No era justo. Ellos no se amaban y aunque ella llegase a amarlo, Gaara no podría sentir lo mismo; no romanticamente al menos. Así que decidió hacer un matrimonio falso entre ellos dos para evitarlo, ja, ahora que lo pensaba bien no era una muy buena idea- ¿Pero que me pasa?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza- Ahora todos creerán que somos unos enfermos- y seguía murmurándose a si mismo. Había colocado el vaso de agua que su sobrino le había llevado junto a el, no planeaba beberla hasta mañana pero de pronto le estaba dando mucha sed y estiro su mano para tomar el vaso pero el sonido de su puerta abrirse hizo que retrocediera. No volteo la mirada a ver quien era; el ya lo sabia, sentía su chakra. Tampoco dijo nada, ni se movía, en vez de eso se concentro en los silenciosos pasos que daba, en la mano firme que se posaba sobre su hombro; forzándolo a al fin alzar la vista.  
-Oh, hola Gaara- saludo a su hermano algo nervioso- oye, ¿no estas molesto verdad?- la pregunta hizo que el rostro de Gaara cambiara, ¿porque estaría molesto?

-No, venia a pedirte disculpas; por mi ahora estas en muchos problemas- esto sorprendió a Kankuro.

-¿Porque te estas disculpando tu?, yo dije que estábamos comprometidos sin siquiera preguntarte si estabas de acuerdo con eso, ademas; tu también estas en problemas- se callo unos momentos- realmente lo siento- finalmente se disculpo.

-Esta bien, entiendo por que lo hiciste; y te lo agradezco- Gaara noto a Kankuro temblar, tal vez tenia frio.

El castaño suspiro, que su hermano le dijera eso realmente le había quitado un peso de encima- Que bueno que lo entiendas, ahora me siento mucho mejor- y Gaara noto como Kankuro se había relajado un poco, se había inclinado un poco hacia atrás, dejando la mayor parte de su peso en sus brazos, dejando su cabeza caer un poco hacia atrás y sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados.

Al verlo con su actitud de siempre Gaara también se relajo. Pero no aparto la vista de su hermano y lentamente acerco su mano a la cabeza de Kankuro- ¿Mm?, Gaara, ¿Que haces?- pregunto el mayor abriendo uno de sus ojos. Gaara no dijo nada y suavemente paso su mano por dentro de su capucha, acariciando su cabello y removiéndole la prenda- ¿Gaara?- pero este seguía sin responder. Así que Kankuro volvió a erguirse y a ponerse su capucha, alejando la mano de su hermano con delicadeza.

-¿Que tienes?- le pregunto, pero el pelirrojo no le respondió; solo lo miro y el mayor pudo notar que se veía intranquilo- ¿Tengo algo en el cabello?- pregunto ingenuamente.

-Kankuro, ¿porque no te defendiste?- el nombrado lo miro algo sorprendido, y tardo unos momentos en comprender a lo que se refería su hermano.

-Pues...no lo se- respondió desviando la mirada, no quería hablar de eso.

-Kankuro...-lo que sea que Gaara iba a decir, Kankuro lo interrumpió.

-¡Deberas no lo se! Si lo supiera te lo diria, enserio, solo... sentia... que lo merecía...- había alzado la voz un poco, luego fue bajándola hasta que lo ultimo fue solo un murmullo. Pero Gaara lo había escuchado perfectamente.

-Kankuro...- murmuro el pelirrojo acercándose a su hermano y fijando la vista en el.

El nombrado sintió que su respiración se cortaba, la sed que había sentido hace unos momentos se volvía mas intensa, su corazón latía fuertemente por una extraña razón y, no podía apartar la vista de esos penetrantes ojos que lo observaban.

Al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar notar que el rostro de Gaara mostraba algo de preocupación, su ceño se acomodaba de una manera lastimosa y sus labios formaban una mueca de tristeza, aunque eran casi invisibles Kankuro conocía muy bien a Gaara. 

Cuando sus rostros estuvieron demasiado cerca el mayor comenzó a sentir como su rostro se calentaba y, ahora el entorno parecía ser frio. Los labios de ambos estaban a centímetros de tocarse y fue ahí cuando el mayor respondió- ¿Si?...Gaara- fue apenas un susurro, pero el menor había puesto mucha atención a todo lo que hacia su hermano, como se veía y como reaccionaba, lo que decía; todo. Y escuchar la voz del mayor decir su nombre de esa forma, lo hizo sentir cálido por dentro; era una calidez distinta a la que había sentido antes, única y suave. Puso una mano sobre su pecho y noto que este latía con fuerza, luego la poso sobre el pecho de Kankuro y noto que era lo mismo para el. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes y al ver la cara de su hermano enrojecida se calentaron aun mas. 

-No digas que...te merecías esto- susurro el Kazekage pasando su mano por el rostro de su hermano. Acariciando suavemente la herida que este tenia en el labio y acercando sus rostros aun mas. Tanto que sus narices se rozaban y sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban. El pelirrojo rozo los labios del mayor y ambos cerraron los ojos. Sintiendo el calor abrazarlos y la suavidad de su piel tocándose delicadamente.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de sellar sus labios, el castaño abrió los ojos y se aparto- ¡Espera!- Gaara lo miro fijamente- no debemos...- continuo mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo, sentia mucha vergüenza y su pecho ahora parecía ser estrujado con fuerza; tenia un nudo en la garganta y su sed aumentaba.

Gaara noto los ojos de su hermano entristecerse y decidió marcharse antes de empeorarlo todo; recién había hecho que Kankuro se sintiera bien y ahora se veía aun peor- Lo siento, sera mejor que me vaya- dijo en su usual tono de voz pero el castaño no pudo evitar notar que sonaba algo decepcionado.

-¡No es tu culpa!- le dijo Kankuro extendiendo su mano hacia su hermano, parecía que iba a levantarse e ir tras de el. Pero se quedo quieto.

-Buenas noches, Kankuro- se despidió su hermano y cerro la puerta detrás de el y se dirigió a su habitación.

Kankuro se quedo ahí unos instantes tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, no apartaba la mirada de la puerta. Hasta que el calor que sentia lo estaba matando y se quito su capucha y su camisa, luego tomo el vaso de agua y se la bebió toda de un trago. Luego se tiro en el futon y miro al techo, tratando de conciliar el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza :C
> 
>  
> 
> y tengo mas escrito pero enserio traducirlo y pasarlo a la computadora es pesadisimo xox.
> 
>  
> 
> Sus comentarios me dan vida <3 enserio~

Gaara se quedó allí, pensando en lo que sucedió antes-¡Espera!, no debemos- las palabras resonaron en su mente mientras intentaba entender a que se refería su hermano. Lo dijo como si estuviera mal pero, ¿desde cuándo estar cerca de su hermano estaba mal? Era cierto que el pelirrojo no solía hacer ese tipo de acercamiento, pero había pensado que era un nuevo impulso para compartir emociones; Pensó que Kankuro estaría feliz, pero no lo estaba. Gaara no tenía malas intenciones, solo quería aliviar la tensión que había estado molestando a su hermano y a el mismo por un tiempo, al principio parecía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero luego algo se apoderó de él, fue como un transe; los ojos de Kankuro eran hipnotizantes y su cuerpo era magnetizante y cálido, contrastando la noche oscura y el frio de esta. Los labios del shinobi de rostro pintado parecían suaves y tentadores, pero su lastimado rostro y cuerpo hacían que su estomago se revolviera. Aún así la casi inexistente luz que proporcionaban las estrellas hacia que Kankuro se viera hermoso, y su sonrisa anterior y su postura relajada le dieron un aire de paz y tranquilidad; algo extraño en el maestro de marionetas. Luego la mirada seria y un poco sorprendida que le estaba dando cuando comenzó a acercarse era irresistible. Gaara no sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero ni por un segundo sintió que estaba mal, incluso cuando un revoloteo se formaba en su estómago y su cara estaba un poco caliente. Era algo nuevo y desconocido para el Kazekage, pero se sintió bien hasta que el precioso silencio fue interrumpido por esas palabras llenas de... ¿culpa? ... ¿miedo? ¿O tal vez arrepentimiento?, era casi tóxico para el shinobi con la marca de amor.  
Cuando regresó a su habitación, una sensación no tan buena reemplazó a la que tenía antes; no podía describirlo del todo, estaba vacío y algo decepcionado, pero no lo admitiría.  
En el momento en que su hermano se había apartado de él, Gaara había sentido frío; le había hecho algo malo a su hermano y quería irse. Cuando lo dijo, Kankuro parecía no querer que lo hiciera-¡No es tu culpa!- Pero eso solo ayudó a Gaara a saber con certeza que lo que hizo fue un error, entonces se fue. El castaño parecía que iba a detenerlo, pero no se movió y Gaara no podía explicar por qué eso lo molestaba.  
Aún tenía trabajo por hacer, pero no podía concentrarse en él, así que se acomodo para dormir. El futón no se sentía tan suave como la piel de Kankuro se veía, y se sentía más frío que antes de dejar la habitación para ir a la de Kankuro, y mucho más frío de lo que se sentía en dicha habitación. Su boca se volteo en una mueca de desdicha y lo que serian cejas se fruncieron tristemente, nerviosamente, probablemente haciéndolo ver como un cachorro triste. Cubrió todo lo que pudo entre el futón, agarrándose de las sábanas, ocultándose la boca y la nariz lo más posible, porque la cobija no podía llegar más lejos para cubrir toda su cabeza. Mantuvo su agarre en el borde de la manta y miró hacia el techo, el olor limpio del detergente lo ayudó a calmarse, olía a lavanda y el algodón comenzó a sentirse lo suficientemente suave como para hacerlo comenzar a quedarse dormido hasta que la imagen inesperada de un campo de lavanda y las plantas de algodón lo ayudaron a cerrar los ojos por completo-Mañana será un gran día-fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse completamente dormido.  
...  
El sol salió y los primeros rayos de luz iluminaron la cara del Shinobi. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras la repentina luz lo molestaba, tratando de cubrir todo su cuerpo entre las sábanas pero era inútil, el futón no era lo suficientemente grande-Grande-la idea lo hizo mirarse a sí mismo y su rostro se volvió en un gesto molesto y una mirada triste. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, su cuerpo sin dormir lo hizo incapaz de levantarse, así que se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el algodón. Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos, ya estaban allí antes, pero ahora deben ser mucho más grandes, su cuerpo dolía y los recuerdos de la noche anterior le revolvieron el estómago por la culpa. Cada momento que pasaba lo hacía odiar su decisión aún más. Se paso la mano por la cara y suspiro-¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?- Pensó una y otra vez hasta que la figura de su hermano apareció en su mente. Su rostro en la oscuridad, levemente iluminado por el suave resplandor de las estrellas, su pelo rojo alborotado como siempre de una manera tan encantadora, su piel pálida; casi como la nieve, pero un color melocotón la teñía, sus penetrantes ojos azul verdoso enmarcados por las líneas negras que los rodeaban, sus labios; pequeños y suaves, mientras que su expresión daba serenidad y un cómodo silencio, sus mejillas se pintaban de color rosa y la forma en que su propio corazón latía mientras jadeaba. El hombre se mordió el labio al preguntarse lo que podría haber pasado si él no se hubiera detenido en ese momento y una punzada floreció en la piel mordida, había olvidado la herida que allí se encontraba. Se lamio los labios y el sabor de la sangre llego a la punta de su lengua, y mientras se movía las heridas de sus costados también dolían, acaricio sus muñecas, también dolían. Gruño suavemente, ahora que no podía usar sus manos tan habilidosamente su trabajo de shinobi sería mucho más difícil hasta que mejorara. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y soltó un leve quejido, luego dejo que sus brazos cayeran en el suelo, sobre su cabeza, y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco. Sus rasgos mostraban una sensación desagradable y la pintura que llevaba se había arruinado por el constante pasar sobre ella durante la noche. El aliento de Kankuro se puso rígido y su cara comenzó a verse apacible, movió sus brazos y ahora sus manos se posaron en su estómago, sus dedos se enredaron el uno al otro y comenzó a relajarse. Hasta que un golpe en la puerta hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y una mirada amenazadora se dibujara en sus facciones. Él no respondió, pero la puerta se abrió de todos modos; revelando a su hermana mayor, el titiritero se incorporó de nuevo y le dio una sonrisa cansada, su expresión se suavizó como si la brisa hubiera quitado las hierbas sueltas de un jardín. Y, oh, "un viento" le había quitado sus "hierbas", pero no había sido una suave brisa ni las hierbas que hubiera querido; las muertas, pero en cambio todo lo que quería conservar, era más bien como una tormenta que se lleva los pétalos de cada flor, y cada vez que uno quería crecer, el viento volvía. Pero su hermana no era esa tormenta; ella era la brisa. Temari le devolvió una sonrisa preocupada y entró en la habitación, arrodillándose junto a su hermano y fijando sus ojos en los suyos. El shinobi de arena se estremeció un poco y por un momento pensó que iba a recibir otro sermón, pero en cambio su hermana le acarició el pelo y palmeo su cabeza suavemente, calmando a Kankuro como hubieran deseado que su madre pudiera haber hecho cuando eran jóvenes. Kankuro se relajó y se inclinó para recibir más de esa caricia, haciendo reír a Temari. Sus hermanitos eran tan irremediables. Luego acarició un lado de su rostro, sus orejas y mejillas cubiertas por su calor. Inclinándose más cerca, ella besó la parte superior de su cabeza, cerca de su frente y la acercó a su pecho en un abrazo, sin dejar de acariciarlo suave y amorosamente. Las manos de Temari eran tan suaves y cálidas, su respiración era lenta y calmada y Kankuro podía oír los lentos pero fuertes golpes de su corazón sobre su pecho. Se sentía sin fuerzas y no podía-no quería moverse, respiró profundo y lento, cerró los ojos y finalmente se quedo dormido en los brazos de Temari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se desesperen, recuerden que es slow burn asi que habra mucha interaccion "aburrida" como dicen algunos :,D

**Author's Note:**

> Ahi esta, acabo de escribirlo de improvisto y no se que tantos lo vayan a leer, ugh, tambien quedo algo corto pero me vale :v es de madrugada y tengo cosas que hacer. Diganme que les parecio :)
> 
>  
> 
> See ya!


End file.
